Over the course of this project we will: 1) Treat panel of bladder cancer cell lines with panel of epigenetic modifying drugs (HDAC inhibitors, HNMT inhibitors, etc); 2) Evaluate cell proliferation by MTS assay; 3) Identify changes in microRNA pre- and post-treatment; 4) Perform proteomic analysis of cells pre- and post- treatment to see if any other changes are noted that can be modified or manipulated; 5) Investigate synergy with HSP90 inhibitors as these drugs can potentiate modifiers of epigentic machinery. This latter aim may be done with Dr. Neckers. To date we have treated with HDAC inhibitors and performed a proteomic analysis. We are currently gathering the data and formulating a manuscript. Our initial work has resulted in one publication in HDAC inhibitors and now we are looking specifically at the combination of HDAC inhibitors with HSP90 inhibitors which was recently published as well; and 6) A new direction is looking at epigenetic modifiers that can induce cisplatin sensitivity or resistance.